My Nose!
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Thomas A'Dale's thoughts before his death.


**I, honestly, love the A'Dales. So, naturally, I made a oneshot for Tom's death!**

**Note: Artemis is a fictional character created by me. In some stories she is Allan's daughter, in one she's his wife, but most of the time she's just Tom's twin sister.**

_XxX_

Thomas A'Dale hated his brother at the moment. First of all, Allan had punched him, and even a day later, his nose really hurt. Secondly, Allan just had to point out that Tom hadn't been with Robin Hood this entire time, just pretended to be (Allan also had the nerve to be one of Robin Hood's men). Lastly, for some reason Tom wanted his brother to be proud of him, and because of that Tom was sitting in Nottingham's jail cell. All he had left was the hope of a rescue.

Considering how creepily the jailer was grinning, the hope of a rescue probably wasn't very accurate.

His men weren't very good company, either, because of the small fact that their tongues had been cut out a few months before.

"You're to hang tomorrow, and I'll be glad to watch." A voice said. Tom looked up, seeing the bulk of 'Lucky George'.

Tom, obviously, saw an opportunity to take whatever he had on him.

The youngest A'Dale jumped up and grabbed the front of George's shirt, slipping a random necklace that was in a front pocket out and into his own pocket. The jailer forced him back and 'Lucky George' moved out of his reach, glared at him, and fled the jail.

Tom decided there was probably no more use to be awake, he fell asleep.

_Flashback/Dream_

"Thomas A'Dale!" his mother yelled. "Artemis and Allan tell me you were stealing from the neighbors again."

His older brother Allan and his twin sister Artemis were always plotting against him. Though most people wouldn't think that Allan was their brother (both Artemis and himself had black hair, Allan's was a pale blonde), all three children had bright blue, mischievous A'Dale eyes.

"Mum, I swear I didn't do it." Tom had exclaimed. He saw Allan slip a coin to Artemis; apparently they had been betting on how he would reply, and Artemis had won. Tom momentarily wondered where Allan had gotten the coin, then realized that Allan and Artemis had taken a few coins from the house and blamed him. It was typical for them to do stuff like this.

Frankly, Tom was sick of this. Being blamed for stuff he didn't do usually wasn't very fun. This time, though, he had a plan to get back at them.

_End of Flashback/Dream_

Thomas A'Dale sat up crossly. He always woke up just when he got to the good part in his dream. He had been awakened by the jailer pounding on the cell bars.

This wasn't Tom's favorite way to get woken up. In fact, it was probably the worst way, because being in the dungeons usually wasn't very pleasant, and he usually had not had a proper night's sleep.

"Time for you to hang." The jailer said cheerfully. Well, as cheerfully as a jailer could sound, considering they were usually more emotionless than Allan's new friend Will.

"How lovely." Tom replied sarcastically. He could be a lot like his brother when he wanted to be, and right now he didn't care what the stupid thing said.

"Also, we're moving your execution up an hour, so you won't be rescued. And we're hanging you from the top of the castle wall."

Thomas A'Dale felt his stomach drop. Oh god. Ohhhh god. This wasn't good. He tried (unsuccessfully) to keep the hopelessness off of his face.

"Hoping for a rescue, were you? Hoping your precious Robin Hood would come an' save you? Well, he won't." the jailer finished with relish.

Tom bit his lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. Unfortunately, he wasn't as skilled as his brother (or even his sister) in this respect.

"Any last requests?" the jailer sneered. Tom rolled his eyes in spite of trying to keep emotionless.

"No? Then we'll get on with it them." The jailer grinned. Tom observed that he was missing quite a few teeth.

Thomas A'Dale was roughly hoisted with his comrades on either side of him. They looked at him with panic, but could not speak.

"Sorry lads." Tom whispered. They nodded, showing that they knew their fate.

The three men were led outside and up to where they would be hung. Tom gulped as the executioner put the rope around his neck and secured it so it just barely dug into his skin.

And with that, him and his comrades were pushed off of the wall and hung by the rope until they were dead.


End file.
